People have no problems of eating and living in the modern industrialized countries. Also, high-calorie foods are recently affluent. Thus, if people have not worried about becoming fat, they are apt to catch a disease called fatness. It is well known that fatness has a relation with an adult's disease such as a heart disease, a high blood pressure disease, and a diabetes disease. In the field of an orthopedic surgery, doctors are interested in fatness which is known that fatness is involved with bone arthritis.
The best fatness cure is a controlled meal and a proper exercise. It has been known that it is desirable to reduce body fat through a diet cure taking proper nutrients and calorie, an aerobic exercise burning fat in the blood, and a muscle strengthening exercise.
In the case that a person tries to reduce his or her weight abruptly within a short period of time, health may get worse due to various types of side effects. Thus, in order to cure fatness safely while avoiding a yo-yo phenomenon, it is necessary to take a general and persistent treatment through a diet cure, an exercise cure and a medicinal therapy.
Meanwhile, in case of serious fatness, a walking or jogging exercise may make a bad influence upon the joints of the knee. Accordingly, the persons who suffer from the serious fatness have the tendencies of escaping from the walking or jogging exercise. As a result, the persons who suffer from the serious fatness use an abdominal vibration belt as a small impact exercise as well as an aerobic exercise, or use a running machine which is operates at low speed.
As a whole body exercise instrument which helps a user to make an aerobic exercise and does not give a burden to an articulation, a ligament, a tendon, etc., a vertical movement vibrator has been proposed. Vertical movement generated from the vertical movement vibrator makes a user compulsively move up and down periodically. Accordingly, contraction and relaxation of the muscles is repeated. As a result, even small-sized muscles including large-sized muscles of the human body are induced to raise tensions, to thus make the muscles consume a more amount of calories than a general aerobic exercise. Therefore, the vertical movement vibrator is used as an exercise training instrument which is appropriate for strengthening of the muscles and diet, in particular, a diet for serious fatness or abdominal fatness.
A vibrator using a rotational motor is known as a conventional vertical movement vibrator. The rotating-type vertical movement vibrator applies vibration to the abdominal region according to setting of a proper frequency, to thus give a user to take an aerobic exercise. Accordingly, the rotating-type vertical movement vibrator is medically used for the abdominal fatness patient.
However, the conventional vertical movement vibrator includes an eccentric weight provided on the rotational shaft of the rotational motor, and vibrates a support plate up and down while rotating. Accordingly, partial wear of bearings becomes severe due to eccentricity, to accordingly have structural problems that durability is deteriorated and noise is greatly produced.
Also, the rotating-type vertical movement vibrator produces too a weak intensity of vibration, for example, under a low frequency of 20 Hz or less, to thus provide little vibration effect. Also, the rotating-type vertical movement vibrator produces vibration left and right, or does not perform an accurate vertical movement but a deviated vertical movement, to accordingly give a burden to an articulation of the human body.
Further, the rotating-type vertical movement vibrator uses a rotating motor, and thus has the difficulty in accurately controlling the number of vibration and providing a sufficient vibration force, with respect to a vibration plate.
Meanwhile, a conventional vibrator for generating vibration corresponding to an audio signal using a magnetic circuit of a speaker employing a permanent magnet, has been proposed. However, the conventional vibrator is linked with a portable phone, a game machine, or a stereophonic audio system, and thus is appropriate for making a user feel vibration stereophonically through a user's hand or body in correspondence to an audio signal. However, the conventional vibrator lacks a magnetic force to drive a vibration plate for an aerobic exercise, or has not proposed a proper power transmission and support structure.
Meanwhile, a physical treatment auxiliary instrument, a solid and liquid separator for separating solid and liquid, a selector, and a grain cleaner require for a vibration generator for generating a strong vertical movement force of low frequency. However, since a conventional motor is used as a power generation source, partial wear or noise becomes big problems.